Code Lyoko E66: Attack of the Ghosts
by James the Lesser
Summary: Ok this is uh, rather violent episode, with language, so warning! Jeremie is ready to implement his materialization program, but what will happen? Can he trust Xana? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 66: Attack of the Ghosts**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Jeremie is tossing and turning in bed, Xana is talking to him again in his dreams. _"I'm sure you're close Jeremie Belpois, and I want to be human, but first I have to do something."_

"I won't let you hurt Yumi! I am going to make you human, we have the power to do so, and I think I have the right program…"

"_Are you sure? If it doesn't work it may very well destroy the computer, Lyoko, may even damage the world, imagine a return to the past that takes you to the very beginning of time? That's how much power that has been saved up."_

"It will work; I just need to you transfer the power from the rest of the Super Computer, and set up the Scanner program so your body will be scanned into the real world."

"_Fine, do it as soon as possible, if you complete this I will let Yumi Ishiyama live."_

"Fine, yes, ok let me wake up and…"

"_NOW!"_ Jeremie sits up in bed, he hated when Xana did that, but needs to get his stuff together.

Leaving the dorm building Jeremie is nervous, both because he doesn't want to be caught and because if he did this it would finally be over. They could turn the Super Computer off, they would never have to go back to Lyoko, and Aelita would be safe. But he was being followed, Aelita had been watching Jeremie, her and her friends had been taking turns watching Jeremie. He had been acting suspiciously lately and they wanted to see why. Aelita lets Jeremie get down inside the sewer before calling her friends. "He's gone to the Factory; meet me at the sewer entrance."

"No hello Princess? Ok, I'll wake up Ulrich, call Yumi and I'll call S.S."

A few minutes later Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. meet Aelita at the sewer entrance. "I can't believe this, what could he be doing?" They get down the sewer and use their skateboards, bike, and scooter to get to the Factory.

Jeremie is typing away, so into his work he doesn't hear the elevator come down. "Come on this has to work, it has to, I can end this, and I will be the hero this time."

"Jeremie!" Jeremie flinches, turning around to see what had happened. "What are you doing!"

"How did you know I was here?" Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. were there.

"We followed you, you've been acting weird lately and we were worried." Aelita looks at the screen, the data looks familiar, where had she seen it before?

"I am working on something important, I have to get back to it, trust me." Jeremie goes back to the computer, he was so close, just a couple more minutes and the nightmare of Xana would be over.

"Trust you? Why should we Brain? You sneak off late at night to the Factory without telling anyone and we are supposed to trust you?" S.S. wasn't going to, as new as she was she knew something wasn't right.

"What would you know Sandra? I am going to end this once and for all!" Jeremie was so close, just a few more seconds…

"Stop!" Aelita recognized the program, it was a materialization program, but unlike her own it would materialize more then one person, it was going to materialize millions, of what she didn't know but it couldn't be good, it had to be Xana. "Jeremie's been possessed!" Aelita grabs Jeremie's arm causing him to hit buttons he wasn't supposed to.

"Let go of me Aelita! I am going to free us!" Jeremie and Aelita fight, hitting the enter button on the keyboard.

Yumi is on the elevator when it stops. "What happened?" She gets her cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "What's going on? I'm in the elevator and it stopped."

"We aren't sure, all the lights went out here to, Jeremie was doing something and Aelita tried to stop him, get out and come down to the Control Room." Ulrich could hear Jeremie and Aelita fighting on the floor but couldn't see them, he didn't want to try and break it up if he couldn't see who was who.

"Stop it Aelita, I was so close, she was going to be free!" The fighting stops.

"She? Who are you talking about?"

"Sanne, or Xana as we know her." What had happened? What had gone wrong that the power would go out? "I was going to make her human so we…"

"Didn't you look at the program? It was going to materialize millions, not one person." Aelita and the rest were confused, Sanne? Xana was a she? How did Jeremie know this?

"No, it was to make Sanne human again, so she could be back here." Jeremie goes back to the computer but it is off. "Come on, back up generator, and there." The computer screen turns back on. "Ok the Super Computer still has a lot of power in it, but it drained the power from the surrounding area, wasn't the amount we saved up enough? Sanne?" Something was wrong, what had they hit during the fight?

"I don't get it…" Yumi swings down off the ladder into the Control Room.

"What happened!" Everyone looked ok; Jeremie was back at the computer, what had happened?

"I'm not sure, the program I was using messed up, it should have made one person human but going over it, Aelita what could this mean?" Jeremie points out a piece of data, if it was correct he had done something horribly wrong, even before the fight with Aelita.

"Millions, millions of them, far more then Xana could ever make." It was a program to make millions and millions of Xana Ghosts, not bring Xana to Earth. "The power you were talking about Jeremie, Xana used it to make more Ghosts then ever."

"No! She wanted to become human, Sanne wanted to come to Earth, Sanne wouldn't do this."

"Sanne? Who's that?" Yumi and the rest are confused.

"Sanne, Xana, Sanne was…" Something jumps out of the screen knocking Jeremie down, a Ghost!

"Watch out, it can't possess us but it might try for Jeremie." The Ghost doesn't take over Jeremie, instead it forms words in the air.

"_Go To Lyoko, Quickly, Before It Is To Late."_

"That can't be Xana, it has to be, Franz Hopper! He wants us to go to Lyoko to stop this, come on guys." Ulrich goes to the ladder not bothering with the elevator, it was still inoperable from the power sucked into the Super Computer. They get down to the Scanner Room and see another Ghost.

"_Get In, I Will Send You."_ First Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi get in and are transferred to Lyoko, followed by Aelita and S.S. Landing on Lyoko they are in for a surprise.

"There's nothing here, no towers, no nothing." All around them was white, a great white expanse that went on for what seemed forever. Suddenly a Hornet arrives but doesn't attack.

"Are we following it?" Odd was ready to shoot it, but all it does is turn around and fly off so they run after it. They see something glowing in the distance, not able to tell what it is Ulrich gets his sword out, S.S. her pole, and Yumi her fans.

"Is it a Guardian?" Ulrich sticks his sword out and touches the bubble and is sucked in.

"Ulrich!" Yumi reaches for him but the second she touches the bubble she to is sucked in.

"_Follow them, you will not be hurt."_ The voice came from nowhere, could they trust it? Odd reaches out and is sucked in, followed by S.S. and then Aelita.

"Where are we?" The place looked like a court house, tall pillars, marble stairs, and had to Creepers in front of the doors.

"_Stand down."_ The Creepers move away from the doors as they open up to reveal a woman, someone Aelita recognizes from her memories.

"Mom!" She throws caution to the wind and runs up to the woman, hugging her. "We found you! Where's Dad?"

"_MY dear, dear child, that fool is long dead." _The woman looks down at Aelita smiling, laughing, but not in a good way.

"Mom? What's wrong, where were you? We never saw you here before…" The woman grabs Aelita by the head, twisting it quickly, snapping her neck. Aelita devirtualizes back to Earth, or so the others hope.

"_I've wanted to do that for so long." _The woman laughs evilly while the others prepare to attack.

"Xana, how could you trick her like that!" Ulrich charges but is frozen in mid air, Odd's Laser Arrows are frozen also, as is one of Yumi's fans.

"_How did I trick her? Foolish children, you have been a bother to me for so long, fighting for a goal that was wrong, and now you get to learn the truth! That bastard was the evil one not me, I didn't want to be like this, he made me into this!" _The room begins to shimmer and turns into a laboratory. They see a woman on the table, Franz Hopper going around doing things.

"Stop this! Please what about Aelita, you can't do this Franz!" The woman continues to struggle.

"It's ok dear, you will be the Queen, I will be King, and our daughter will be the Princess of Lyoko. We will be free from pain, free from disease, free from death."

"You crazy bastard! Let me go, I don't want this! You're going to kill me!"

"Oh the opposite my Dear, I am going to make you immortal, all of us immortal. We will be a family forever, just a few more moments and you will be the Queen, no the Goddess of Lyoko, forever young, forever beautiful, forever my wife."

"NO!" The woman, apparently Franz Hopper's wife, struggles as a machine closes her inside a shell. The group can hear the power hum, the electricity move through the shell. The woman has been muffled, but when an arc of power shoots out of the shell not even it can contain the woman's screams. They are sickened by them, the woman screams in pain and for mercy, begging Franz Hopper to stop.

"Just a little more and you will be there, just a little more." Franz turns a dial up, the power increases, and the screaming stops. "There we go, Honey?" He speaks into a microphone. "Can you hear me?" The shell opens up and reveals nothing, the woman is gone.

"Yes, what did you do, where am I!"

"You are on Lyoko, beautiful isn't it?"

"Let me out! I don't want to be here, this isn't natural, please take me back!"

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible, but don't worry we will be joining you soon."

"No, you can't do this to Aelita, you bastard you can't!"

"Oh I'm sure the pain was worth it, to be immortal, and with the information from your transfer I can work on making it painless for me and Aelita." Franz Hopper starts typing away. "Hmm, now that you are there I have the power to…"

"What? What have you done to me, my body, it, it, no!"

"No need to worry, I needed a powerful computer and none is more powerful then the human brain. I didn't want to use Aelita so I used you for the final piece of my Super Computer. In a few days we should be there with you."

"You choose her over me! You married me, in sickness and in health, until death separated us; you were supposed to love me!" The room shimmers again and the group find themselves in front of Xana, realizing the truth.

"You're Aelita's mother, you're Xana, or what was it that Jeremie called you?" Ulrich finds he can move freely again but instead of attacking he puts his sword away.

"_Sanne, my real name is Sanne Grimore Hopper, not Xana. You see why this experiment called Earth must be destroyed! He wasn't the most evil person, he pales in comparison to many out there, this world is full of evil and I will destroy it! There is sickness, pain, death, famine, hell; all I will do is end that!" _ The Xana, or Sanne, person walks over to the group.

"But there are so many good things, like, like…" Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand. "Love, and," he grabs Odd's, "Friendship." Odd grabs S.S.'s hand. "There is joy and happiness, laughter, family, you will destroy that to."

"_You feel you deserve to feel that? Didn't I deserve to feel love? To have a family? Happiness? I was tortured by the man who was supposed to love me, torn from my daughter, to feel nothing but hatred for over a decade!" _Xana stars to scream, it is so loud and powerful the group falls to their knees, hands over their ears, but it isn't enough. The damage done to them is enough to devirtualize all of them back to Earth.

The four fall out of the scanners, Odd and S.S. falling out of the same one. "What do we do?" Odd helps S.S. off the floor.

"I don't know, where's Aelita? Aelita!"

"I'm up here, I'm trying to divert the power away from the Super Computer but it isn't working! The news, it's horrible…" Aelita had turned the news on, seeing that a riot had broken out in several major cities, Xana had possessed people all over the world and was leading a world revolution, countless humans who wanted a change followed the Xana people, many crying out Viva La Revolution! Cities were burning; people were dying, or already dead. Aelita couldn't do a return to the past as the power to do it was being used by Xana. "One of you needs to go to the Super Computer and turn it off, that should cut off the power to the Xana Ghosts, allowing us to take back control of the Super Computer."

"I'll go." Ulrich takes a ladder down, brings up the latch, and turns the Super Computer off. "Did it work?"

"Turn it back on!" The people were still rioting, fighting, and even without Xana leading them they would riot. So many poor, homeless, down trodden people who wanted a change, Veterans who had been shafted upon returning home wanting to overthrow the people who passed the bills to cut their funding leading their own small groups with their military experience. People who had been shafted by the Government who used Eminent Domain to take their homes, many they had built with their own hands or an ancestor had, to build a golf course for the people who owned the politicians, to build condos where before was forest, who wanted a change. "Good, return to the past now!" The white bubble encompasses the world, leaving many people who had already been killed still dead.

"In World News Health Officials are studying the mysterious deaths of thousands, maybe even millions of people all around the world who were found dead today. So far medical examiners have no idea why. We will have more at 6, back to you…" The channel is turned off.

"Xana did that, because of you Jeremie, what the hell were you thinking!" Odd of all people was the maddest, Jeremie could have destroyed the world, and people had died, because of Jeremie. "Its bad enough we have to fight Xana but when we have a traitor in our own group that's complete and total bullshit! Jeremie whatever you are going to say shove it, we don't need you in this group if you are going to work with the enemy!" Odd's muscles were twitching, he was mad, madder then he had ever been and it was taking all his energy not to hurt Jeremie.

"I'm sorry I was trying to help…" Odd punches Jeremie in the face, Ulrich jumps Odd to keep him from hitting Jeremie again.

"Let go of me! We could always handle Xana, no one ever died because of Xana until he helped her! Damn it Ulrich let go of me the traitor tried to destroy the world!"

"I did not Odd, I was trying to make Sanne human again, so Xana wouldn't exist anymore, I thought…" Odd kicks Jeremie, causing S.S. to grab his legs while Ulrich held his arms.

"He killed them! He's a murderer! Murderer!" Odd continues to struggle against Ulrich and S.S.

"I didn't know she would do that, I wanted to end this, if I made her human we could turn the computer for good, never go to Lyoko again, never have to fight Xana again. I wanted to do something we haven't been able to do on Lyoko. If it had worked Sanne would be on Earth right now, we could turn the Super Computer off, why can't you see that?"

"Because you killed people! Let me go damn it he betrayed us and is going to die for it! He's worse then Xana, Xana never killed anyone until her helped her, let me go!"

"Odd calm down, please, Jeremie meant good, he meant to help."

"Oh of course you take his side Aelita he's your boyfriend, no matter he's killed thousands of people! Why can't you see that, any of you?"

"Because it was Xana, not Jeremie, who killed them. Jeremie was trying to help us Odd, he failed, and people died. Is it any different from what would happen if we failed?" Yumi was trying to remain calm, inside her soul called for revenge, to hurt Jeremie, but that would get them nowhere. "Think what would happen if we failed? The time Xana made it really cold, what if we had failed? Thousands would have frozen to death, or the time Xana took control of the satellite? We just got lucky, Jeremie didn't."

"But we weren't helping Xana to kill people!" Odd stops struggling, causing S.S. to let go. "Let me go Ulrich, until you tell that bastard to die I don't want to be around any of you." Ulrich lets go of Odd who walks away from the group.

"Wait, Odd, wait!" S.S. goes after Odd.

"Jeremie, don't think I don't feel the same way as Odd, I just realize that what you did was what would happen if I failed." Yumi gets up. "I want to be alone, come on Ulrich." Yumi walks away, followed by Ulrich, leaving Jeremie with Aelita.

"I'm so sorry Aelita, I, Sanne told me not to tell you, she wanted to surprise you." Aelita smacks Jeremie knocking his glasses off.

"I can't believe you Jeremie, my mother was there and you knew it! You knew Xana was my mom and you never told me! I don't care what she said you should have told me!" Aelita sits down on the ground, curling up so her chin rests on her knees, rocking back and forth. "I hate her, she did this, she killed those people, and my father, he did that to her, I hate them both!" She starts to cry, she had hoped to be able to find Franz Hopper, maybe have a father, and when she saw her mother she felt happier then she ever felt she could; only to find out both were monsters, one monster created another, but both were monsters.

"I should have, I should have asked for your help, I shouldn't have trusted Sanne so much, there are so many things I should have done differently. I was too blinded by my feelings, I wanted to bring Sanne to Earth, to be a hero, to make you happy. No more Xana, no more Lyoko, free from that, able to grow up like a normal girl." Jeremie picks his glasses off the ground. "I'm sorry, it's my entire fault, maybe I should call my dad, he always says…"

"No Jeremie, you aren't leaving me, I won't let you." Aelita grabs his pant leg. "You did something wrong and you need to fix it. Making Xana, Sanne, human again is a great idea but you need help, if you hadn't worked yourself to death you would have seen the data, you would have known it was a trick. I still, I, you know how I feel about you Jeremie, but what you did was wrong. You need to stop saying you're sorry and do something to prove it, not run away."

"Who knew watching TV could make you so wise."

"That wasn't from TV that was from love." Aelita gets up and hugs Jeremie. "We have to do something to change this; our friends are going to need some time to forgive you. But Yumi is right, what you did is no different from if we failed; we used the return to the past many times, making Xana stronger, but we always succeeded. You did the same thing but failed."


End file.
